


Make a Scene

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay needs a chill pill, Gen, Kathy J is a cool cucumber, Mentions of Violence, Petty Theft, away mission gone awry, space mineral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: "You're dressed a little rich to be in this part of town.""We're just passing through."





	Make a Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danae_krd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/gifts).



> "Take what you need."
> 
> Fictober prompt #5

The group of aliens made them kneel in the dirt with their hands on their heads. Chakotay sported a split lip and the captain a bruising cheekbone. One of them riffled through the captain's casual civilian purse while the others pointed weapons at them.

“You're dressed a little rich to be in this part of town.”

The man shuffled over to his companion to see what he had found in the captain's satchel. Chakotay's eyes shot to Janeway's.

“We were just passing through,” she offered calmly.

“In Malaka?” the man chortled, “You must be as dumb as you are wealthy.”

He pulled the credit chips out of the bag and dropped it to the ground, the command team’s eyes following the movement. The man leaned in close to the captain, tilting his head at Chakotay.

“This your man? He looks like he doesn't know how to take care of you,” his hand moved toward the captain's face slowly, “After all, he did let you get into this mess.”

The thief's fingers briefly touched the captain's chin and Chakotay lunged at him. Kathryn watched as her first officer was forcibly removed from atop the ring-leader and beaten back down into the dry, yellow ground. Once the leader regained his composure, he stepped toward Chakotay with malicious intentions written all over his face.

“Please,” she shouted before the man could do any damage, “take what you need and let us go.”

The silent staring contest between Kathryn and the alien man that followed was interrupted by a shaking voice from behind.

“Rahul, please. These people are nothing,” the man paused, “Look in your hand. We will dine in the finest brothels for months with this money.”

“Who gave you permission to speak, Bentu?” Rahul chided.

“All I'm saying is,” he stopped to shift on his feet, “we won't be able to have any fun if we're all in jail for murder.”

Rahul appeared to be working through the cobwebs in his mind, but then began to laugh a hearty, genuine laugh.

“The boy is wise,” Rahul spoke to his posse, they murmured in absent agreement.

He looked to the crumpled form of Chakotay, then at Janeway.

“Leave.”

Kathryn helped Chakotay stand and forced him to move quickly away from the criminals and toward the center of the city.

“I'm sorry, captain,” Chakotay winced as he took in a breath.

Janeway shook her head, fuming with anger.

“You could have been killed,” she gritted out.

“I know, but I did manage to grab this.”

He held out his hand to reveal the small tube of crystals that  _Voyager_  desperately needed for it's warp core.

“How did you--” Janeway cut herself off at Chakotay's pained intake of breath. “Nevermind-- let's get back to the ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd. all the mistakes are mine and i love them
> 
> Shout out to Bentu here, the real MVP.


End file.
